Spiney
Spiney is a male Spinosaurus and the main antagonist of Dinosaur Island season 2. Spiney is best known for being the father of Red-sail. History Dinosaur Island Season 2 Haven`t we been here before? Spiney was introduced to the series along with the other characters for season 2. Here, he tries to kill Uno, but the battle ends in a tie due to the two being in unfit condition. New Home, old enemies Like the other predators, Spiney also followed the herd on their journey to their new feeding area. He starts off by stalking Ian, who tries to seek shade while eating. Unknown to him, Spiney starts to charge to Ian, only to get interrupted by Silas. Instead, Spiney decides to challenge Silas to battle. Upon charging, Silas runs off and hides into the bushes, where Spiney can`t see him well. Tough Love Spiney tries to go after Bertha, but just as always, Bertha always escapes. Being the mating season for his own kind, he goes on a journey to find a mate. He starts by searching in the plains, as many large dinosaurs hang out there. As he searches for a female Spinosaurus, he instead finds Salty, and decides to hunt her down first. He bites deep into Salty`s neck, and tries to kill her off until Mark comes to save her. Upon trying to check up on her, Spiney gets up and bites Mark`s neck. Despite this, Mark whips Spiney`s leg with his tail, forcing him to retreat. After 2 weeks, Spiney ends up in Spinosaur Pass. He tries to dig for water, but finds none. As he tries to dig, he hears Bloodtooth roaring at him. The two start to battle, only to find a passerby Giganotosaurus roar at them, and the three dinosaurs battle each other. By the end of the fight, Bloodtooth leaves the scene, and the Giganotosaurus bites Spiney`s leg, breaking it in the process. Some time later, Spiney gets up, limping as he walks. He finds a small oasis, and sees a herd of Brachiosauruses pass by. Not wanting to mess up with the Brachiosauruses, he backs off, leaving the herd to drink all the water in the oasis until there is nothing left. As he goes on to the Rock Dessert, his leg stops bleeding but his bones have not healed, leaving him vulnerable to smaller predators like Delta and Dongi, accompanied by their baby. Being tired of being pestered by the pair, he picks up and eats their baby, forcing the two Deltadromeuses to retreat. As he walks in the Rock Dessert, he was almost about to give up when he finds some Spinosaur dung. Believing there could be a female in the area, his journey to find a mate almost ends. An Odd Alliance It was later revealed that the results of finding a mate was successful. Spiney managed to mate with her, and the mate laid eggs, but only one of them hatched. Danger Spiney goes on a hunt at the Southern Rainforest. As he searches, he finds Mike on a nearby tree. Seeing him as a suitable prey, Spiney tries to chase him, but no matter what he does, Mike always glides away, to the point where Spiney was about to give up until he hears the cries of Red-sail being attacked by Sunny. Spiney bites Sunny`s tail, forcing him to retreat. Grave Spiney and Uno have a rematch to break their tie from the first episode. Spiney starts off by biting Uno`s chest, while Uno retaliates by stabbing Spiney`s chest, severely hurting him in the process. Uno later pushes him off into a cliff, but fell off also in the process. After getting up, Uno and Spiney duel again, but pauses when Strack comes in an attempt to help his father. As Strack charges, Spiney throws him off, but in anger he stabs Spiney again. After Uno saves his son and his family, Spiney tries to bite his tail, only for Jasper to pop up from a nearby river and end his life Appearances * DI SE2 EP1 * DI SE2 EP4 * DI SE2 EP7 * DI SE2 EP8 * DI SE2 EP9 * DI SE2 EP11 Gallery (TBA) DIS2EP4Thumb.jpg DIS2EP7Thumb.jpg DIS2EP11Thumb.jpg Trivia * Spiney was not given a name until after his death. Category:Dinosaur Island Characters Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Characters